


Inspiration from Lore, Myths, and Life Itself with LREarl

by SaintDionysus



Series: Original Characters Podcast [10]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Original Work
Genre: Author Commentary, Podcast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:00:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23840449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaintDionysus/pseuds/SaintDionysus
Summary: Episode 10 of Original Characters! I’m your host, Cat Dionisio. Hey everyone? I’ve lost track of days and time. I just know that a podcast episode had to go up.This time, I had on my good friend, Rachel Mitchell on the podcast. Known to the Harry Potter and Game of Thrones fandoms as LR Earl, this published author is no stranger twisting lore. We went on many tangents about family, hiatus, prioritization, personal limitations, constructive criticism, and so much more. We talked literally for about 20 minutes just about our kids and e-learning. Don’t worry. I cut it out. I just missed her bunches!Join us as we discuss: Inspiration from Lore, Myths, and Life Itself
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Jon Snow/Sansa Stark
Series: Original Characters Podcast [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1717834





	Inspiration from Lore, Myths, and Life Itself with LREarl

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LR_Earl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LR_Earl/gifts).




End file.
